


Lindy Hop

by Mesoam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: Key Words：【捆绑】【束缚】【不如跳舞】
Relationships: Red Robin/Batman, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lindy Hop

（1）

今天是伊莎拉的幸运日。

像往常一样，歌谭市第一广场的皇冠钟楼敲响十九下，她便从泥泞阴暗的巷口径直走进一道锈迹斑斑的后门，轻车熟路地穿过狭小逼仄的过道，在嘈杂的谈笑声和呛人的烟味里摸上窄小的楼梯口，走进共用的简陋隔间，脚下的木板发出咯吱咯吱不堪重负的呻吟。

“听说今天要来一位大人物？”她一边说，一边坐下来对着化妆镜，小心翼翼地在精心梳理的波波头上围一圈点缀着奶白色圆点的红色头巾，把它扎成一个大大的蝴蝶结。

“呵，不仅是大人物，还是大老板。”拉美裔姑娘阿卡丽娅随意地倚在搭着乱七八糟东西的衣柜上，神情恍惚，吞云吐雾，“付我们钱，还不用上床，只是跳跳舞——这年头这样的傻子可没几个了。”

“那一定是个有钱的傻子。”伊莎拉专注地补妆，拿出刷子吹一吹，扫上莹亮的蓝色眼影，“他怎么不把钱撒在那些明星和名模身上？搞这些复古的情调，哈，等兴头过了，舞厅就拍给什么开发商，又变成一片比贫民窟好不了多少的廉租房。”

阿卡丽娅把白金色假发捋到耳后，皱着眉看烟头上蹭到的口红：“管他呢，有一天算一天。比起脱衣舞现在的运动量还轻松不少，我可不想回到过去那种生活了。”

伊莎拉斜撇她一眼：“帮我瞧瞧后面拉好了没？”她黝黑的肌肤细腻又丝滑，配上明黄色波普风格的连衣裙显得格外活泼，“我们需要跟老板跳舞么？给我个心理预期，今天我可没有穿能狠踩有钱的老色鬼的细高跟。”

“啊，你大概舍不得踩呢，”阿卡丽娅呼出一口缭绕的烟云，语声朦胧，“我们的大老板是个有张漂亮脸蛋的凯子——就是那个有钱又诱人的花花公子，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

（2）

皱叶甘蓝舞厅建立于歌谭市如今刚满一年。

作为韦恩基金会资助的“复兴计划”的子工程之一，上世纪三四十年代纽约哈莱姆的浮华色彩在这里得以重现。面积足有一千英尺，涵盖一整个街区，这里乐声喧嚣极乐，歌舞通宵黎明。开业当天韦恩集团的CEO卢修斯·福克斯致辞，宣称虽然整个计划又是自家董事长的突然之举，但皱叶甘蓝舞厅曾是林迪舞的兴盛之地，复兴黑人舞蹈的昔日成就令他深感荣幸。舞厅随后日日爆满，以至于经理们不得不限制每日来客人数，保镖的数量三个月内增加了两倍。

此地原本毗邻老城区，破旧的街区堆满垃圾和污染物，夜晚罡风肆虐老旧的房屋，犹如怨灵哭号。本世纪初以来又不幸经历了一次地震，随后周围的工业区兴建，被环绕的老城区犹显突兀落后。“复兴计划”的启动不仅带来了林迪舞的风格复兴，赢得了本市少数裔民权组织的支持响应，还带动了周边经济：舞厅内部花样繁多，内设滑冰场供以教学或参演花样滑冰，还能观摩激烈的拳击赛；各类娱乐活动吸引了许多流动小贩、餐饮业也竞相落脚，由此吸纳了大量本地的居民与闲散劳动力就业。

总体而言，韦恩集团所投资的皱叶甘蓝舞厅街区及其涵盖的部分老城区发展欣欣向荣。然而不少人认为歌谭市最负盛名的公子哥儿的好运气也要到头了——可观的利润也引来了其他人的垂涎，曾经在此地兴盛而堕落的赌博业、色情业及毒品交易在涉黑势力的观望下蠢蠢欲动，只等他们背后某位长相类似某种鸟类或喜欢某个数字的老板一声令下。《歌谭日报》的记者维基·薇尔撰文《老城区背后的推动之手》详述了当前复杂的利益纠葛，文章发布三天后遭遇了匿名威胁。本周二一次针对女记者的绑架行动被GCPD成功制止，但有消息称真正将罪犯缉拿归案的是“那只蝙蝠”。薇尔小姐一不做二不休，决定将新闻追查到底，她暗访当地居民搜集本月几起毒品走私的证据，却令人困惑地指向了似乎于此完全无关的地下酒吧和小丑帮。在几次危险的调查后，勇敢的记者追逐到了真正的线索，然而消息断在舞厅内部，她再次无计可施。周五上午，韦恩大厦董事长办公室秘书接到了《歌谭日报》的电话预约独家访谈，然而遗憾地告知电话另一边时间不巧，韦恩先生不在公司。

那么布鲁斯·韦恩在哪儿呢？

现在是周五夜晚八点整，年青的花花公子坐在他心爱的阿斯顿·马丁里，司机是忠实的管家阿尔弗雷德。

“还有多久，阿福？”布鲁西宝贝有些烦躁地扯了扯被天鹅绒领结勒得有些禁束的领口，他的格纹西装外套已经被随意丢在后座上，身上的背心也解开几个银扣，复古款怀表的链条从口袋里落出来，闪闪发亮。

“取决于车况，先生。我们在理论上已驶入皱叶甘蓝舞厅的街区，您隔着车窗也应该能听到震耳欲聋的爵士乐与喧嚣声了。”

“啊，是的，彷佛地都在震。”歌谭的宠儿对自己的管家嘟囔着，随手拿起平板戳戳划划，“以前从唱片里听比波普的时候我就该想到有今天。”

“布鲁斯少爷想必从那时起就燃起了对音乐的兴趣，”韦恩宅邸的管家用平平的语气说道，“然而这依然不能作为您10岁就孤身前往摇滚酒吧和赏金猎人做交易的借口。”（*注）

“我并不是完全没有收获，阿福！”被管家一手带大的韦恩少爷决定捍卫自己的尊严，“我觉得那个乐队的歌很好听，而且那是我第一次见到迷幻药和毒品，有多少10岁的孩子能够真的摸到它们并进行研究？”

“然而您无视其中潜在的危险，并且如今依旧积习难改——甚至更糟，迷恋上各类极限运动。”阿尔弗雷德将车停泊在路边，正对着舞厅星光璀璨的正门，“祝您玩得愉快，少爷。今晚的夜色美极了，希望您能找到一位幸运的伴侣共度良宵。”

“你是知道我来这里是有调查任务的吧？”望着车外一片闪光以及汹涌的人潮，韦恩帝国继承人的脸上已经挂起专属于布鲁西宝贝的笑容，他从容地扣上一粒粒纽扣，声线却猛然低沉，“这种场合蝙蝠侠的出现并不合适，得用迂回一点的方式达到目的。阿福，今晚不用等我了。”

“我知道，布鲁斯少爷。”管家亲自为他拉开车门，注视着布鲁西瞬间被闪光灯、记者和人潮围满，“我只是依旧这么期望着。”

注：有借鉴美剧《歌谭》剧情。

（3）

距离上一次阿卡姆疯人院的越狱事件仅过了一周，红罗宾却已经觉得罪犯们又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

近来歌谭义警们的位置也有了些许变动，达米安·奥古·韦恩加入了少年泰坦，红罗宾反而回到了歌谭城。平心而论，他的新制服辨识度也下降了，但这让他找回了最初穿上罗宾制服的感觉。（*注）

……也不能说是最初的制服，提摩西·德雷克最初真的穿过前任罗宾充满童话风格的绿色小短裤和同款小精灵靴，那场景太美他至今不想回忆。

红罗宾立于高楼之巅，披风被夜风吹得猎猎作响；在他的脚下是万千楼阁，犹如俯瞰着崇山峻岭。歌谭市老城区的建筑大多阴森腐旧，然而错落成群犹显阴郁气象，丑谲怪异到了极处反而显得雄奇幽峻。

这座堕落而近乎无药可医的城市，有一种凋零糜颓之美。红罗宾看似目光随意梭巡，但他很清楚自己真正想看的是哪一处。

占地一整个街区的皱叶甘蓝舞厅在凄暗中被四周缤纷靓丽的霓虹照耀，犹如众星拱月，是今夜真正的明珠。

“布鲁斯……”他知道布鲁斯今夜会去那里，想必一定光彩照人，戴回他花花公子的面具。这是极富反差的双重身份，其精彩之处和对于人格塑造的危险之处并存。许久以前，当他还是个摆弄电脑在暗网中探索的少年时，他就已经发觉了蝙蝠侠的真实身份。那个时候他万万没有想过自己未来的人生，但当他把布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠首次联系在一起的时候，他依然清晰地记得自己被一种在高潮中揭露谜底的戏剧性击中了，浑身颤栗。

红罗宾发射出钩爪枪。他行动轻盈地在空中调转方向，顺着荡去的方向往上收拢绳索再稳稳抓紧，犹如一只轻盈的鸟儿。年轻的英雄没有时间驻足，他最后瞥了一眼身后的车水马龙便不再留恋地离去。此时曾被他长久瞩目之人正露出一贯漫不经心的微笑，轻佻地整理着袖口，他的目光随意一瞥，冲着身边某位满面怒容的红发女记者招招手：“薇尔小姐，真是一次愉快的邂逅！”

“我可不怎么认为！”维基·薇尔恨不得化身成一道横幅阻隔身后汹涌的人潮，在混乱中一把抓住花花公子胸前的衬衣，“你再三爽约，之后又故意躲着我，我可不是什么追着你这种人跑的娱记狗仔，布鲁斯·韦恩，这次你别想逃！”

“你的言辞，薇尔小姐，”布鲁西宝贝俏皮地眨眨眼，仿佛被什么逗乐了，“不知情的人恐怕会认为你爱上我了呢。”

维基·薇尔气得脸红，还没等她说什么，原本大力揪住花花公子的手突然被轻柔地托住，歌谭王子倾过身躯，献上一个虔诚的吻手礼：“抱歉让你生气了，甜心。我保证你会获得我的专访的，在这一切混乱结束之后。”随后他又将女记者轻轻一带，送至一旁的摄影师身畔：“能送这位女士回家吗？一次成功的邀约足够你们向上司应付交差了。”说完这番话，布鲁斯·韦恩趁着两人目光怔愣之际向着围观人群轻快地一笑，旋即潇洒转身，踏入皱叶甘蓝舞厅。

无人注意，但当他说到“专访”的时候，可不仅仅是一个承诺。隐藏在布鲁西明快浮华的面具下的大蝙蝠谨慎地扫视周遭的环境，外表却轻松自若，正像一个初次巡视自家产业、新奇而自得的公子哥儿。今日他的来访时机颇为微妙，围绕舞厅的利益交锋已经打响，意味着舞会并不一定安全。然而在歌谭又有什么东西是真正安全的呢？布鲁斯·韦恩自嘲地轻笑一声，纹路细腻的手工皮鞋在地板上发出清越的回响，随后很快被动听的爵士乐所覆没，他的步履也随即轻快起来，铜管乐队奏响经久不衰的芝加哥蓝调（*注），令人心神涤荡。

“韦恩先生！”卢修斯·福克斯穿着米黄色格子衬衫和褐色背带裤，大大的红色领结勒在脖子上，他大声招呼，领口都被濡湿了，“韦恩先生，这边！”

因为又一次的例行迟到而舞场已经开始，布鲁西不得不听声辨位，幸而他的朋友一身行头足够显眼，他轻捷地在人群中穿梭，途中还不断有人认出他发出惊讶的声音、或是在舞池中一不当心踩到舞伴的脚。年青的花花公子行动利落，待到他迎面给了卢修斯一个热情的拥抱之际，还有不少人未从方才的惊叹中缓过神来。

“近来还好吗，卢修斯？”

“不算上您恢复资产后繁琐混乱的财务评估和季度规划一切都好。”

“你是在向我抱怨吗卢修斯？那可爱莫能助咯，天知道我永远搞不清自己有多有钱。”

几句寒暄过后，卢修斯向他介绍静候在一旁的红发中年人：“韦恩先生，这位是马利克·莫格特伊德先生，舞厅的经理。”“欢迎，欢迎！韦恩先生，您的来访令我们不胜荣幸！”小个子经理满面红光，有些发汗的右手在裤袋上蹭了蹭，语调不住地上扬，显得有些滑稽，“我本来在正门等着您，然而您一直未到……不是，我是说您能来真是太好了！啊，嗯，真是好极了……”

“我也很荣幸。”布鲁西挑挑眉，打断了他的语无伦次，“是被一位美丽的红发姑娘占据了时间。不过我决心弥补自己的过失，如此的良辰美景，有什么比在歌舞中寻欢作乐更令人心醉神迷的呢？失陪了诸位！”他说着纵身步入舞池，如同一滴新叶晨露坠落湖水惊起涟漪，乐队的即兴曲调充斥着华丽流转的切分音，活泼而充满活力；那位嗓音慵懒迷人的歌手小蓝莓也陡然间精神焕发，歌声如夜莺般婉转动听。

“韦恩先生总是这样没什么耐性，但他并不讨厌你。”卢修斯安抚身边过分紧张的经理，拍了拍他的肩。“好好做你该做的，维持舞场的秩序吧，今天来的人恐怕是在场无数人的梦中情人。”

的确，我们的布鲁西宝贝简直一刻也闲不下来。几乎所有的女性舞伴都因为他错了节拍，精心打扮的姑娘们凑到他身边渴望与他共舞一曲。这位风流又得意的浪荡子呢，则好整以暇地冲着女士们露出迷人的笑容，随后歪了歪头，蓦然走向一个角落，那里一位有着非裔血统的娇小女郎犹自沉浸在一脸如梦似幻的表情之中，显然还未反应过来：“美丽的小姐，请问您的名讳？”

“……伊莎拉。伊莎拉·考兰德。”舞池中的幸运儿感到头晕目眩，她迷迷糊糊地答应了对方跳一支舞的请求，等到缓过神时，她已经自动随着音乐的节奏握住布鲁西的手来回几个外摇摆（Swingout），脚步交错间裙摆翩然起舞如同盛开的黄蔷薇花蕾，一回身她已被双臂抱拢，姿态亲密。

天哪，今天一定是她的幸运日。

伊莎拉整个人都被亢奋吞噬了。阿卡丽娅的话是一记重磅炸弹，她随后都没有办法好好打扮，越看镜子越觉得自己的黄裙子像是一朵蠢兮兮的黄色水仙花。一方面她唾弃自己不切实际的幻想，一方面又不可自抑地沉醉于绮念，种种复杂的思绪让她在自我厌弃与乱七八糟的欲望中来回撕扯，直到入场时又焦灼不安，以至于不得不灌了好几口杜松子酒壮胆。

她倒是没什么少女的旖旎心思或者灰姑娘的妄想，只是纯粹觉得能够见到布鲁斯·韦恩这辈子就值了。

当然要是能你情我愿约个炮就更好了。

……好吧，伊莎拉对自己说，真的见到真人之后自己果然还是贪得无厌，毕竟又有哪个女人不想嫁给布鲁斯·韦恩呢？

“伊莎拉，你的舞姿很迷人啊。”瞧瞧他，布鲁西的眼神天真又可爱，语调甜蜜又轻浮。他冰蓝色的眼睛漂亮又迷离，就像他整个人一样，是歌谭最曼丽的幻梦，因为破碎的童年就此沉沦，在这虚荣的浮华中呼风唤雨，不愿清醒。

伊莎拉感觉这一切恍如梦境，令她目眩神迷。她竭力找回平常时自己的样子：“韦恩先生的林迪舞似乎也很娴熟，没必要夸我了。”

“我只是对于摇摆舞种有些心得而已。”花花公子不在意地摇摇头，“叫我布鲁西。他们都这么叫我。”

“布鲁西……平常您身边的舞伴都这么叫吗？”

“唔……说是舞伴，但她们多数是模特或者明星，我很少遇到像你这样真正的舞者。”

“您对于舞者的定义可真是与众不同，我可不是什么职业的芭蕾舞伶。”

“恰恰相反，我对于舞者的定义十分简单：只要是浸淫舞蹈并热爱舞蹈的人就是舞者。你的动作充满活力而自信，瞧瞧刚才那个近乎于表演的空中翻转，这可不是没有功底的人能做出的动作。让我猜猜，你之前一定跳过Pole Dance吧？”

伊莎拉的眼神猛地眯起来：“奇怪的逻辑，奇怪的猜想。但是你居然猜对了，我的确跳过，还有个我不想回忆的化名。看来你不像大多数媒体报道的那样头脑空空，帅哥。”

“你也不像大多数舞伴那样简单，伊莎拉。”

“你有什么目的？”

“你过于敏感了，小姐。”布鲁西将双手平举在胸前，作出一个投降的姿势，又在下一秒就回归原处稳稳扶住她的腰肢，“我不过只是想多了解一下自己旗下的产业和员工，而你恰巧吸引了我的目光，如此……”

布鲁西突然停住了。

他透过舞厅一侧的落地窗，看见蝙蝠灯亮起，在乌云密布的夜空中投射出一抹不可忽视的光影。

“我得走了。”

“什么？！”伊莎拉发出难以置信的声音，她以为自己才是像灰姑娘的那一个，结果布鲁斯·韦恩却在莫名其妙的时候突然停下来大步离开，仿佛是被什么十二点的钟声召唤一样急不可耐。

“什么？！什么鬼？”

伊莎拉被一个人留在舞池中央，被所有人的目光瞩目。她感到极度迷惑且尴尬，这可不是她愿意成为众人焦点的方式。黑人姑娘漫无目的地踱了几步，随后像个被害妄想患者一样觉得仿佛全世界都在看自己无比羞辱的傻样，干脆一不做二不休也径直离开舞厅，但选择了与布鲁斯去向截然相反的侧门，努力整理思绪。

整件事都很奇怪，关键是布鲁斯的态度太突兀了，好像突然发现什么不对的样子，那个陡然警觉起来的眼神，似乎被别的什么东西吸引住，而不是无足轻重的自己……现在她相信了，大概自己并没有被套话的价值，她之前还以为布鲁西有什么目的呢，真是可笑。大概自从那场狂欢之夜之后她的过度自我保护意识还没有彻底消散，想来知道她参与过那件事的人如今也没有几个,不应当再因此提心吊胆。伊莎拉努力说服自己，然而潜意识总觉得有什么不对地地方。她依旧羞躁地涨红着脸，一边走一边烦闷地啃着指甲，随后发现自己再一次试图用彩甲中的化学物质毒死自己，忍不住翻着白眼干呕了几声。

操他妈的，认清现实吧伊莎拉，现在需要的是赶紧滚回你的小窝大吃一顿再哭一场，保管第二天就像什么都没发生。她从侧门溜出来，一脚踩在泥泞的水潭上，颇觉晦气，忍不住爆了个粗口。

就在这时一个冰冷坚硬的东西抵上她的后背。

那是黑洞洞的枪口。

注1:有私设，红罗宾倾向于重启前的设定曾做过罗宾，但剧情也借鉴了Rebirth相关。

注2:这里对爵士乐和蓝调不作详细区分，它们的关系可以简单理解为一张文氏图。

（4）

蝙蝠灯亮起来了，这代表着大事不妙。

……不，并不是意味着布鲁斯·韦恩需要及时换上他那身假面舞会装束。今夜的蝙蝠侠可不是布鲁斯。

恢复身份不久的义警夜翼自告奋勇化身为黑暗骑士，与罗宾达米安·韦恩组合成为活力双雄，巡视今晚的歌谭。原本在这个时间他们应当早已抵达GCPD会见戈登警长，蝙蝠灯根本就不应当亮起来。剩下的唯一可能性是布鲁斯不想承认的。

无线通讯装置中迪克与达米安的频道寂然无声。

布鲁西果断地停下舞步离开舞池。夜翼和罗宾可不是易与之辈，现在的情况非常严峻，比起他们的生命安全他宁愿放弃当前的任务。他一边大步流星一边在脑中快速检索可能的嫌疑人：小丑？哈莉？谜语人？企鹅？……一个个穷凶极恶的罪犯因为条件不符而排除，更多的情况是信息不足难以判断。蝙蝠侠讨厌这种事情不在自己掌控之中的感觉，但现实往往就是如此。像莱克斯·卢瑟那样的人坚信自己天命不凡，并乐于一步步精心构筑自己的谋划；他固然同样欣赏并擅长此种手段，但大部分时间他深刻地意识到自己的渺小与无力，真实世界留给他的往往只有应对而非筹谋。

没有时间再思考了，当前第一要务是确认活力双雄的安全。考虑到歌谭市本不应出现两个蝙蝠侠，他是不是应该化身夜翼………?这样的思绪在蝙蝠侠脑中停顿了一瞬间，并因为身材的明显不同而被立刻摒弃了。

皇冠钟楼的钟声敲响了十二下。古老而低沉的回响震彻天地，路上的行人纷纷捂住耳朵。

蓝色的飞鸟掠过鸿影，紫色的云霞染红天际。这些色彩，这些繁乱的色彩……不好，必须呼叫……

“蝙蝠侠呼叫便士一！”

“您拨打的用户不在线，请您稍后……”

等一下，这是个圈套——

布鲁斯的思绪变得破碎而凌乱，随后他陷入了昏迷。

（5）

猫喜欢吃蝙蝠吗？

蝙蝠喜欢吃猫吗？

哎呀，我的长耳朵和长胡子呀，太迟了！

——《爱丽丝梦游仙境》

有什么断断续续的声音，烦闷嘈杂，像透过老旧收音机传来的穿越时空的回响。

“……想法……牺牲……思考……记忆……”

“……猎人……爱……未来……”

他睁开双眼，发现自己悬浮在空中。

“这是……”

布鲁斯·韦恩身穿蓝色的夜翼制服，坐在富丽堂皇的荆棘王座之上。

他向下望，脚下是无尽虚空；他活动手脚，发现自己被王座上伴生的野生藤蔓紧紧缠绕，上面开着艳丽的蔷薇花蕾，朵朵猩红如血。色泽鲜艳的蓝知更鸟和红鸲鸟在他身边盘旋飞舞，它们反反复复地唱着歌，“一只乌鸦为什么会像写字台呢！为什么呢！为什么呢！”

狂风骤雨，密布的阴云沉重欲坠，呼号的朔风裹挟着云雨，灰暗的天幕被漆黑如墨的浓云笼罩，天地之间他孤独一人，迎接一场浩劫。他的王座在风雨的夹击中摇摇欲坠，藤蔓缠上他的心房刺破心血，鸟儿们叫得更欢了，但它们的声音淹没在狂风的怒号中、枝叶被肆虐的扑簌声中、如惊涛骇浪般滂沱的大雨之中，变成嘶嘶哀鸣。这万丈的藤蔓延伸到无穷无尽的深渊之底，但也经受不住风暴的侵袭而剧烈地颤抖，仿佛有生命力的长鞭一般甩动身躯，他在孤寂的王座上只身遭受风吹雨淋，知更鸟们噙着泪哀鸣：他的王座上已满是鲜血，荆棘和倒刺插入他的心房，攫取他的心头精血染红花蕾。

他克制自己不去想那些红色，那些刺目的红与白，泪水与珍珠，破碎与执念。

忽然，一丝金线刺破黑云，在晦暗的天际这灿金色的光晕闪耀夺目，模糊了他的视线。朦胧的、古旧质感的爵士乐声悠扬，像是古董级别的自动点唱机播出的民谣，轻快而不真实。男男女女成双成对，他们跳起查尔斯顿、林迪舞、或者随便什么交际舞，随着音乐摇摆旋转，肢体翻转仿佛毫不费力，脸上却都是夸张的笑容，像是一部无声的默片。

一时间他不知自己身在何方。

脚下的藤蔓变成某种无机质的物体，流泻着冷硬的黑色的光。倏然间这捆束他的无数藤蔓连根拔起，一艘巨大的、纯黑色的飞艇从深渊中破空而出，拍打着小小的翼翅，掀起狂暴的波涛与气浪。捆绑住他的墨绿色植物已经尽数化作某种介于金属和纳米材质的未知科技造物，他面前浮起数不清的大大小小的像素方块，像一层清冷的光晕，链接起他和那庞然巨物一般的飞艇。

他听见飞艇回荡着他的心跳，神秘的力量流动在其蒸汽朋克式钢筋铁骨的构架之中，宛如有着真正的生命。这种力量每在他体内循环一周就微弱一分，随着他愈加强健有力，巨型飞艇就越发朦胧不清，最后幻化成一只血红色的火鸟，烈焰染上金色，像曙光，像希冀。

一种前所未有的冲动控制住他，他直直逼视眼前的猛禽，他知道他是谁。

这是他的小鸟，他的红罗宾。

————————————————————

冲进舞厅的那一刻，红罗宾就知道已经晚了。

没有狂乱的人群，事实上大部分人都不知道发生了什么事，休息室隔间旁的走廊安静如往昔，但随着追踪定位到的布鲁斯仰躺在地，后脑附着一个诡异的黑桃扑克牌，业已陷入昏迷。在小小的房间里塞了十多位年轻女郎，叠在一起捆绑在褐色皮革沙发上，面庞青紫，呼吸微弱。一旁的疯帽匠已在歌谭销声匿迹许久，此时见到久违的红罗宾大驾光临，没有丝毫畏惧淡定地束手就擒，脸上是掩饰不住的得意表情。

“这是一个意外，一个美丽的意外！”疯疯癫癫的催眠大师大声宣告，“我苦心发明的催眠卡牌能骗过所有人的眼睛，然而满舞会的金发姑娘，全都是假发和拙劣的染色，没一个是我的爱丽丝。可是你看看布鲁斯·韦恩！原本只是我一无所获下的随手施为，没想到他的精神状态却真是我想要的。童年破碎的歌谭浪子，果然他的内心空洞又疯狂，我还从未见过意识沉睡如此之久的实验品，这有趣极了！”

“一点也不有趣！”红罗宾的胸腔被愤怒填满了。他用理智压制住内心的不安，长棍抵在疯帽子鼻尖上，狠狠给他来了一下：“告诉我，你对他做了什么？！”

“让他的理智在情感中燃烧，他的多巴胺分泌，激素旺盛，神经受到极致的刺激，比最爽的毒品还要醉生梦死，在我强劲的催眠下沉浸在永无止境的心灵探险之中。”疯帽子摘下脏兮兮的绿色礼貌掸了掸灰，语调兴奋又自豪，“那些戴假发的婊子们可不值得我用上原本辛苦为我的爱丽丝研制的小道具。我把卡牌给他用上，又顺手加了点绿婊子的料……”

“说重点。”红罗宾没时间听他喋喋不休，他压制住疯帽商，把他团团困成一个绿色的球，又给金发姑娘们解了绑，此刻皱着眉正在检查着布鲁斯的身体，“他的心率很不正常，眼瞳涣散，意识陷入重度昏迷，连呼吸都时断时续。你的小发明正在威胁他的生命，你是想害死他还是想进行实验？”

“那又如何，他正在我为他建造的幻境之中永享极乐，是生是死并不重要，跟我也没什么关系。”

“身体数据。”红罗宾强迫自己循循善诱，吐出违心的话语，“他的身体数据，一个经历过你的试验的个体所能采集的信息远比死去的尸体更加丰富。想想吧，一万个人中也未必有一个能达到这个程度，他非常珍贵。你想编织自己的幻境也好、选择爱丽丝样本也罢，无非是你的人生目标。既然你的目标缺少不了一个活的布鲁斯·韦恩，你为什么不去救活他？”

疯帽子陷入沉思：“好吧。你说得有道理，但是他一个人陷进去是无解的，我给他的可不是什么简单的精神暗示，我也只有用自己的红心卡牌才能观摩他的一部分思绪。除了你自己去唤醒他的意识之外没有第二条路，而一旦陷入我的催眠能清醒的几率也小得可怜。”

“我对催眠的了解比你想象得多得多。”

“那可不一样，小鸟儿，催眠卡牌是我的专利，它的威力你可没法想象。”

“……那就让我领教一下。”红罗宾决定了。布鲁斯的情况十分危急，已经陷入一阵强烈的痉挛之中，胸口剧烈起伏几近窒息，恐怕来不及回到蝙蝠洞。他拨打匿名电话通知歌谭警方，又检查了一遍捆绑疯帽子的链索，确保这罪犯不至挣脱。随后年轻的英雄抱起昏迷中的布鲁斯，走入邻间谨慎地锁上门窗，一张精巧的红心扑克卡牌被他握在手中，从侧翼可以看到里面是密集的芯片。他将这“催眠卡牌”像布鲁斯的状态一样贴上自己的后脑，一阵酥麻的电流麻痹了他的感知，随后陷入到深沉的梦境。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：群里的活动，放出来是因为我承诺一定会写完这个大长篇，感觉我在严重跑题……以及这是一次写肉的尝试，然而我似乎卡肉了（。


End file.
